Cry Cry Cry...
by Takegami
Summary: The G-boys start a band...
1.

Prolouge to Cry cry cry 

Prolouge to Cry cry cry

  
"Life certainly has changed..." Relena thought, talking to Peygaan's grave. "You're gone... Heero's gone... Nothings the same! Why cant we just go back to the war when everyone was still here?!" Noticing she was catching some peoples attention Relena quited down. "Oh Peygaan, I really miss you... And Heero..." Sighing Relena turned and came face to face with a stranger.   
  
"You were talking about Heero Yuy?" She asked.   
  
"You know him?" Relena squealed. What luck, she thought, some stranger out of no where knows Heero!   
  
"Of course! Who doesnt?!" The girl sqealed, "He's the love of my life!"   
  
Relena squinted. Who is this girl and what does she want with my Heero?   
  
"Oh my he is so cute! Of course my best friend loved Quatre... I hear that Duo is the favorite because he's the lead singer, but I personally think Heero's the best!"   
  
They... they know Heero, Duo and Quatre? Relena looked around in confusion. "How do you know those three? And just telling you... Heero's mine so don't even think about it!"   
  
The young girl glanced at Relena sideways. "Are you sure you're alright? No need to be so obsessive! Thats unhealthy. Besides how else would I know them? From their records of course!"   
  
"Records?" Relena repeated, as if she had never heard of the things… which indeed she hasn't.   
  
"CD's?" The girl looked at Relena, where is this she from? Outer space?   
  
"Come on!" The girl turned looking at her parents.   
  
"I've got to go now, my parents are don't paying their respects. See you later!" She waved and ran off.   
  
Too late Relena came out of her trance and yelled after the girl, "Wait! What is a CD?"   
  
***   
  
"Shar… What is a CD?" Relena asked her current chauffeur.   
  
"A CD is a compact disc used for many sorts of things, mainly for recording songs upon to sell to the general public. I wouldn't expect you to succumb to these unnecessary things so I considered it unnecessary to talk about them." Shar replied.   
  
"Unnecessary?" Relena raged. "Take me to the record store!"   
  
***   
  
Several hours later Relena had gotten her gundam CD's, and was frantically telephoning the cable company. "I want MTV! I want to watch the gundam boys!"   
  
***   
  
Several days later Relena turned on her newly installed cable. And to her luck she turned on the newest hit song from the group Shinigami (so named because Duo suggested so and all the others didn't care). And to her luck… it was the MTV special! Making the Video of Cry Cry Cry!


	2. 

Cry Cry Cry

Here's the rest of it. I don't feel like splitting up the parts like Chichi did, so you'll just have to deal with one big long story! Gomen!

Cry Cry Cry…

Day 1, 8:56 am

The scene opened up to Quatre, Duo and Wufei standing around with an

interviewer.

"Hi everyone, I'm Quatre and this is Duo and Wufei." Quatre said gesturing to 

each respectively. "You're here on the set for our newest video, "Cry cry cry"

"Now why did you choose this song as your first song for this hit new album?" 

The interviewer asked.

"Heero chose it because he felt it was time to give that girl a boot out the 

window." Duo replied

* * *

"What girl?" Relena fumed, "Heero had another girl in his life and the whole 

time he didn't tell me?"

* * *

"Onna" Wufei muttered viciously. They all agreed with Heero when he 

suggested it. It was indeed about time she realized that Heero just wasn't 

interested in the opposite sex.

"Who would this be?" Asked the interviewer.

"We shouldn't tell! it would ruin the surprise!" Duo grinned anticipating the 

effect this may have.

"And why arent Heero and Trowa here?" Quatre asked.

"They wouldn't come out yet Heero claimed something about HER coming to him 

in his dream and Trowa had a sore throat." Wufei responded. This big star 

life wasn't for them.

"No wonder he doesn't talk!" Duo said. "he must have a sore throat every day!"

Massive sweatdropping circled the room until the director shouted, "Alright 

everyone! Rehearsal!"

* * *

[ In the dressing room…]

"Ok! Now since you are singing about R… *click, click* This Girl, um… could you stop?" The director said as he noticed that he was looking at five very nicely polished guns.

"We Told you not to say _Her_ name didn't we? We said that we were keeping it a secret didn't we? We…"

"Duo! Sit down and shut up!" The other pilots all chorused at Duo.

"But I… Urgh! Never mind. Continue on, Oh Un-mighty Director-san."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying you all have to remember to be angry! You're singing a 

hate song here!" The director said prepping the boys. "And Heero we've made 

it so you laugh right here." Pointing at the part in the song where Heero was 

to laugh. The director looked up at Heero to see his reaction.

And the director was looking down a gun barrel. Again. "Omae o korosu."

"Um… Heero…" Duo started.

"Omae o korosu!" Heero said as he turned around with his cat-like reflexes.

"I love you too." Duo said. Life sized sweatdrops fell and crushed the other three pilots. Heero just leaned over and gave Duo a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

"Well, this is all well and good, but, don't you dare point that thing at me again, but we have a music video to make here and we don't have much time!" The director said glaring at Heero. Heero glared right back. 

"Um… right. Anywayyy!" The director and Heero stopped glaring at each other and listened to Quatre who was about to snap. Really, and they're supposed to be professionals?! "Um… Can we start now?"

"Oh, yeah." The director said

* * *

Out on the stage, the five boys took their positions. "We aren't going to 

choreograph anything in this video because one of you five refused to dance," 

The director said pointedly, waving the surveys the boys had taken earlier of 

what they were willing to do.

"I refuse!" Wufei said as the other four turned to glare at him. "I will not 

dance like an onna."

"So I thought maybe we could enact a story about how R *stops short*…

* * *

"SAY IT!" Relena screamed at the television set. "COME ON COME ON!"

* * *

Uh… that girl keeps stalking Heero and show small scenes for example."

"Do I get a big part?" Duo asked.

"You're the main singer. Of course you get a big part." The Director said.

"Okay. I'm fine with the plot then." Duo replied.

"Alright so in the first scene, we've got you five running from…"

"I do not run from Onna's." Wufei stated, as if it was obvious.

The director ignored Wufei. "a HER look like. Come out Geena!"

* * *

"Hey, she looks like me!" Relena said.

* * *

"OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero shouted on first impulse.

Wufei ran.

Geena broke up crying.

"You guys this is -not- the way to treat your coworker here!" The Director 

shouted, dragging Wufei back to the scene. "Look you guys just have to act 

with her, I know she isn't like HER at all."

Geena wiped off her eyes, and surveyed the five. "Oh!" She cried and 

immediately ran and latched herself onto Duo.

"I guess you're right" Quatre said, trying not to break up.

Duo frantically tried to detach the leech that was Geena.

"So once you guys run away from Geena the camera refocuses on you without the 

her and you start to… um… sing! Ok, first we'll start with you five on stage and you'll start singing. Then Duo you'll come in with your part and we'll go from there to showing you and Geena/Her…

* * *

"WHO THE HECK IS THIS OTHER WOMAN?!" Relena shouted pulling at her hair.

* * *

…fighting and then we'll go back to you on stage, but we'll record you doing the whole song and then we'll do the shots of you five and Geena."

"Ok." They all yelled together.

* * *

All:

(Hey, Hey)  
Cry, Cry, Cry  
Cry, Cry…  
Cry, Cry...  


Duo:

Oh, Oh..

I'm doin' this tonight,  
We're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey Queeney come on  


"Ok keep going we're going to do the other shots later!" The director yelled.

Heero:

I saved you endlessly,  
When you were screamin' "Come kill me!"  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  


"Good, good! Keep it up!"

Quatre:

I know that I can't take no more 

"Um… I forgot my line!" Quatre wailed.

"It's How 'bout you Tro?!" Duo whispered from the background.

"Oh Hai! Thanks!"

How 'bout you Tro?

~ ~ Trowa in the background: Uh huuhh ~~  
I wanna see her out that door  
Watch her Cry, cry, cry  
Cry Cry

~~ Heero: And keep on crying come on yeah ~~

* * *

"HEY! I'm THE QUEEN! And who are they singing about anyway?" Relena wondered, "I almost feel sorry for her… almost."

* * *

Duo:  
I really wanna make a fool of you  
He's just another player in your peace game too  
You may hate me and it ain't no lie,  
Girly Cry, cry, cry  
Cry, cry!   


All:

We really wanna make it tough  
and we just wanna tell you that we've had enough.  


Heero:

You are crazy,  
And it ain't no lie,  
Girly, Cry, cry, cry

* * *

"Wow, they're being really hard on this girl… hehehe!"

* * *

Trowa:

We'll hit you with the truth, oh  
Girl, we're more than welcome to 

~ ~ Wufei starts to cheer: Yeah! Onna! We can! So Nah nah nah! ~ ~  
So give me one good reason   
no to, come on 

Heero:  
You stalked me endlessly 

~ ~ Duo snorts: yeah talk about it. To the ends of the Earth AND space.~ ~  
And now I've really come to see   
That life will be much better   
if your gone   


Duo:

Baaaaby I hope you get smashed down

By a truck.

~ ~ Quatre: That's cruel! ~ ~

You have no luck so Die, die, die

No one will cry, cry, cry!

Cry, cry!

Wufei: 

He don't wanna be a fool for you

He's just another player in your peace game too

Duo:

You may hate me 

but it ain't no lie

girly cry, cry, cry 

* * * 

"I would hate you too, oh wait, I already do! HA!"

* * * 

All:

We really wanna make it tough   
We just want to tell you   
That we've had enough 

Trowa:

You are crazy   
And ain't no lie   
girly cry, cry, cry

Quatre:

You should give up   
I know for sure   
He don't wanna be the reason   
For your love no more   
Cry, cry 

Wufei:  
We're checking out   
We're signing off   
Ya don't wanna be a loser   
see we've had enough

Duo:

you don't wanna be a fool   
In this game for you

All: 

so we're leavin you behind

Duo:

cry, cry, cry

All:

We really wanna make it tough 

Duo:

Make it tough!

All:

And we've had enough

Duo:

Cry, Cry!~

All:

And it ain't no lie 

Cry cry

Duo: 

Baby!  


* * *

"That Duo is such a loud mouth. They should've given that part to MY beloved Heero!"

* * * 

All:  
Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your peace game too

Heero:

I don't wanna be a fool

But it ain't no lie 

Girly cry, cry, cry

Trowa:

We really wanna make it tough   
and we just want to tell you   
That we've had enough 

Wufei:

You are crazy

And it ain't no lie

Girly cry cry cry

Quatre:

You should give up   
I know for sure   
He don't wanna be the reason   
For your love no more   
Bye bye   


Heero:

I'm checking out   
I'm signing off   
You don't wanna be a loser   
See I've had enough

"That was great! You guys are super! But that was just the easy part, now you have to act all this out. But you guys shouldn't have a problem seeing that you were Gundam pilots! Now, GEENA GET OUT HERE! WE NEED YOU!"

"I just have to get my skirt on! Hold on a minute!" Geena yelled from backstage.

"Women…" The director and the pilots said together with sweatdrops appearing at their temples.

Geena came out yelling curses at her dresser. "the woman is incompetent!" 

Geena growled at the director.

"I thought you said that she isn't like HER at all." Heero growled along.

"I personally don't see why you two don't like each other." Wufei said 

sticking his nose in the air. "You two obviously are so much alike its so 

hard to tell you apart!"

"Are you comparing MY Hee-chan to HER?" Duo yelled joining the fray.

"Now you guys I don't see why we have to fight." Quatre cautioned, glancing 

at the camera.

"Don't go telling me what to do!" Wufei raged.

". . ." Trowa declared stepping in front of Quatre to protect him. If a fight 

were to break out Quatre would be the last to be scratched, Trowa decided.

The director stared around in confusion. How did this develop so quickly? 

Shaking his head the director said, "Break it up!"

All six turned towards the director advancing upon him

~~*~*~*~~

Day 1, 5:03pm

The scene opens up to a shaky camera obviously trailing a running Heero.

***

"Heero!" Relena ran up to the television. "I love you!" Relena said 

smattering kisses all over the screen.

***

"What is your take on what happened to the director?" an out of breath 

interviewer behind the camera gasped over and over.

"Nothing." Heero said.

"Come on you must have something! He says he refuses to work with you unless 

you promise to work nonviolently with your coworkers! Is it something to do 

with your coworker Geena?"

***

The little leach! Relena glared at the screen, Heero fashion. I bet she hit 

on my Hee-chan! She should know he's mine!

***

"What did you do to her? What did she do to you?" The interviewer questioned 

on.

"I did this." Heero said and turning whipped out a gun from his spandex. 

Pointing and cocking Heero asked, "Do you still want to know?"

A short gurgling sound came from the other side of the camera.

"I've always wanted to do this to HER!" Heero laughed mechanically. "And I 

finally did today!"

***

"Go Heero!" Relena cheered as she imagined Geena's demise.

***

"And since you remind me of HER too…" Heero fired.

And a sudden fuz took Heero's place on the screen.

Day 1, 9:00pm

"We must all get along!" Quatre said to a drugged Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei.

"Yes." The other four said mechanically.

"We shall make it our mission to do no one wrong or harm in the making of 

this video!"

"Yes."

"Okay good. Be sure to remember that this is your mission and failing a 

mission results in death." Quatre warned.

"Nimu Ryoki!" Heero said jummping up and then falling down from the drugs.

Happy, the director stood. "On to the next scene then!"

* * *

Day 1-2, 9:30 PM- 11:00AM

"OK! Now Duo you and Geena/HER have to go into that room. There will be a hidden camera so don't bother looking for it. And act like you are fighting!" The director shouted.

"No." Heero said glaring at the director.

"What NOW?!" The director said.

"If ANYONE gets locked in a room with Duo all day it's gonna be me!" Heero said standing behind Duo and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yeah!" Duo said then started giggling as he grabbed Heero by the wrist and dragged him into the room. Everyone heard a click and then some more laughing and then a "Duo you henti."

"What did you say about a camera?" Geena asked.

"Hmmm. To the control room everyone!" The director said as five large buttery bags of popcorn appeared in everyone's hands.

* * *

Day 2, 12:00 (would that be AM or PM?)

"WOOHOO!" Quatre yelled, "That was great!"

"Yeah." Agreed everyone else after coming out of the control room after a heated night of 'movie' watching.

"Um… are you sure they won't kill me for barging in?" The director asked nervously after seeing what this group could do when they got aggravated. He swallowed and then knocked on the door. Just before his knuckles hit the door a second time Duo opened the door and ushered Heero out and Geena in.

"Hey… but?" Heero asked confused.

"We have a movie to make, then we can be done and … move on to more… interesting things."

"Um ok. Back to the control room everyone!" The director said, a little surprised at the turn of events.

"What do you mean BACK to the control room?" Heero said glaring at everyone.

"Um… nothing Heero." Wufei said, and, ushering them all up the stairs, thought to himself, Well that was close. No more blood shed is needed here… for now. 

* * *

[In the Room]

"OK! Are you two ready?" The director said from over the control room's speaker.

"Yeah!" Duo and Geena/Her yelled back.

"Ok good, then: FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, ACTION!"

Duo starts to yell at Geena things like "YOU LEECH!" and "WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD CALL MY HEE-CHAN… um… HEE-CHAN?!"

* * *

"Who said YOU could call MY Hee-chan, Hee-chan?" Relena said to the screen.

* * * 

"Well how could you even consider that MY Hee-chan is gay?!" Geena/Her shouted back.

* * *

"YOUR HEE-CHAN?! HE'S MINE! Who does that woman think she is?!"

* * *

"How could you NOT see that he was gay?! I mean everything about his sexiness is gay!" Duo yelled half daydreaming, half paying attention to the scene.

"YEAH! You tell her Duo!" Heero yelled over the microphone in the control room.

"Heero! Be quiet!" The director whispered, " *click* Um sorry… Ok that was good, now we have to film the next scene!" 

* * *

Day 2, 12:30 PM

[Back in the dressing room]

"Good that was great! Now Heero, you don't really have to do anything right now because we are going to show clips of all the times you saved HER, although her face will be smudged out so no one will know!" The director said proud of himself for remembering to smudge out HER picture, and also glad that he wasn't looking down a gun barrel again.

"Well lets go watch the show!" Duo said bouncing up and down.

"Nope." The director said.

"Awwh… Why not" Duo whined, giving the director his 'Please can't I?' puppy-dog-eyes (TM).

The director, putting on his puppy-dog-eye-proof sunglasses, said, "Because the editors have to edit all of it first. It's Quatre's turn to get filmed."

"Oh fine." Duo said and walked over to Heero and sat on his lap.

"Good. Well then. Let's get started!" The director said.

"Don't you mean, let the injustice begin?" Wufei said trying to glare at the director, but he wasn't fazed. After all he had gotten the Yuy Glare 'o Doom at LEAST one hundred times in the past day and a half. 

* * *

"Umm Mr. Director-san I think you should watch out for Heero" Quatre 

warned, looking nervously back and forth.

"Why?" The director asked. He turned around. "Whaaaattt!"

"Omae o korosu." Heero said.

"Why? What is it?!" The Director said looking for a quick escape.

"OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero yelled trying to get his point across.

"Um."

"OMAE O KOROSU! OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero yelled again. [he's almost imitating 

pickachu]

"Duo. I think you're the only one who understands what he's saying mind if 

you translate for us?" Wufei interrupted, receiving the standard glare which 

had no effect as Wufei used his super hard hair spray that morning.

"Heero's telling the director that he shouldn't put in any pictures of him 

saving HER in the video because it will not only waste time and money but 

will give HER ideas!" Duo said, reveling in his new found power of being the 

only one to understand Heero's 'Omae o korosu'. [almost like meowth]

"Um… right. Well ok then, we'll figure that out later but right now we have to do Quatre!" The director turned to him and said. "Ok Quatre now it's your turn. You need to act happy when Geena leaves the house. OK! ROLE 'EM!"

* * *

[On the set]

Quatre is holding his head while Trowa is trying to comfort him *cough, cough* 

"I'll ask you one last time! Where is my Hee-chan?" Geena said.

Duo after just walking in from lunch with Heero, and not knowing that this is just part of the music video, storms over to Geena screaming, "FOR THE LAST FUC*BLEEP!* TIME! HE'S NOT YOUR HEE-CHAN! HE'S MINE!" And with that he punched her in the face so hard she fell over, out cold.

"Duo! How many times have I told you NOT TO INJURE YOUR CO-WORKERS?!" The Director said, on the verge of hysteria. 

"Sorry" Duo muttered, thinking about how wonderful it felt to hit someone 

exactly like Relena.

***

He had better be sorry! Relena look on with contempt as Duo walked off the 

set.

* * *

"Okay we have the time to decide the last part." The Director said to the 5.

"I know! Lets make it of Heero and me again!" Duo yelled.

"No." Five voiced chorused behind.

"Why don't we put in a section about the injustices of the world? Obviously 

people will be interested in that." Wufei suggested but was quickly shot down.

"I think for the third part we need" Trowa trailed off but was quickly 

picked up by Quatre. "More parts with US!"

"What about me?!" Duo said.

"I know" Came a darkly evil voice from the darkness of hell, which was 

really Heero's usual voice so never mind that "We'll kill her."

The notion was seconded, thirded, fourthed, and fifthed.

Poor Geena-san was in for a surprise. 

* * *

"Where is that cutie Duo? And his little boyfriend Heero?" Geena wondered outloud.

* * *

"He's NOT that Duo's boyfriend! He's a BOY after all! He's my Heero and he secretly loves me and he's just shy. Yeah, that's it, shy." Relena said sticking her over-snooty nose up in the air and trying to convince herself that Heero loved her.

* * *

"We were going to go out to lunch together, and clubbing after that!" Geena pouted.

* * *

"WHAT?! HEERO GO CLUBBING?! WITH HER?! WITH **HIM. . . THAT DUO**?!" Relena shouted at the screen.

* * *

"Hiya! Geena-Ojo-san!" Duo shouted merrily, tugging a non-resistant Heero after him.

* * *

"Ojo-san?" Relena said thoughtfully. "Whenever Duo calls ME that, there's always trouble! HAHAHA!" 

* * *

"Ya ready to go?" Duo said, wearing his usual Shinigami grin, and carrying a bag of… assorted items to… use at the "club" they were going to go to after lunch.

"Yep!" Geena shouted, excited for some odd reason. She didn't really like clubs, and didn't espically like going out to lunch, more so when someone else was paying, because then she couldn't gorge. It was probably just the fact that she was going with Heero AND Duo. And to top it all off, she got to Freak dance with them! This was going to be fun indeed!

And not just for her…

* * *

"So, my beloved Hee-chan! Ya payin' or am I?" Duo asked glomping onto Heero's arm.

"Neither of us…"

"So is Geena? I don't think that's very nice since we are going to kill her." Duo interrupted him, forgetting that Geena was right behind him.

"What was that?" Geena asked.

"He said 'since we are trying to woo her'" Heero said clamping a hand over Duo's mouth and remembering that: He may run and hide, but he'll never lie, so Heero did it for him. 

"Oh! How sweet!" she said, glomping onto Duo.

"Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled stepping in between Duo and the offending leach, "He's MINE. Get that through your pea-brain head!" And with that he grabbed Duo and marched off towards their table.

"Geese! Can we say **POSSESIVE**?!" Geena said huffing of after the duo.

* * *

"WELL! That was good eatin'!" Duo yelled after burping as loud as he could and patting his stomach, "Now! To the cluuuub!!!" Jumping up he grabbed Heero and Geena by the wrists and dragged them out of the restaurant, not paying of course.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Relena yelled pulling at her hair. "That Duo! RRRGH!! I'll kill him someday!"

* * *

[At the club] 

"WOW! THIS IS REALLY A COOL CLUB!" Geena shouted over the ear-splitting music. "YOU PICK THE BEST CLUBS! I WANNA COME HERE MORE OFTEN WITH YOU DUO!"

"Hn." Heero snorted to himself. "Duo."

"HMMM? DIDJA SAY SOMETHING HEE-CHAN?" Duo yelled in Heero's general direction. Coming up behind Duo to do a VERY nasty freak dance with him, he said:

"Duo. We need to get our… Deed… done." Then he backed away, noticing Geena staring nastily at him, and with a flick of his tongue over Duo's ear, motioned for the two to follow him to a room he reserved earlier.

* * *

"HOW DARE HE?!" Relena shouted seeing what that disgusting Duo was making her Heero do to him.

* * *

[back with the other pilots and the bound and gagged director in the 'house'] 

"Good. Step one and two are completed. Now all we have to wait for is the final phase." Trowa said with more emotion then any of the other pilots, except Quatre, had ever seen.

" Justice shall finally be served!" Wufei yelled.

"Shhh! I wanna see this!" Quatre said and huddled closer against Trowa.

* * *

"Alright!" Geena said to herself walking up the stairs behind Heero and 

Duo. Any time with Duo is good time maybe I can even steal Duo away from 

Heero Nah, Shouldn't push it (private thoughts appear on bottom of screen 

as seen in "Blind Date" only not in bubbles)

Meanwhile Heero snuggled up near Duo so that only a microphone can tell 

the viewers what is happening

"When are we going to do it?" Duo asked.

* * *

"DO IT?" Relena exclaimed. "This is not fit for television! My ears have been 

tainted with that boys voice!"

* * *

"Once we are in the room of course. Where else is there a good bed?" 

Heero replied.

"Hm, true" Duo said. "But Geena might not beable to handle the heat 

before we get to the ultimate end"

"Then that would be her problem. She'll be missing out on a lot."

* * *

"Wow You'd think they were talking about having it." Trowa stated.

"Are you feeling alright?" Quatre asked. "You're talking a bit much 

today."

* * *

[scene returns to inside hotel room]

"So what are we going to do here?" Geena asked in her innocent, how 

would I know voice.

"Get on the bed." Duo ordered.

(bottom of screen rolling of thoughts) Oohhâ€¦ Duo's inviting me to get on 

the bed hm Geena smiled. Maybe… nah don't think that far

"Ready?" Duo asked Heero.

A curt nod answered.

"Lets go."

Both advanced quietly on Geena who didn't suspect a thing.

"This is exactly like I want to kill Rele-"

"Heero!" Duo hissed.

* * *

"Was he about to say my name?" Relena wondered. "DAMN that DUO!" Gasping 

Relena looked around hoping noone had heard her

* * *

"What is it?" Geena asked turning around to face Duo and Heero.

"Kuso. Heero you ruined it. Now we will have to tell her the truth." Duo 

lamented

"Fine. We will not use the elaborate bed way with the fire torch." Heero 

said. "Omae o korosu Geena-san."

Geena turned waving Heero off.

"I am serious." Heero said. "Arent you going to do something? Such as run 

away?"

"SHE doesn't run away Hee-chan." Duo muttered.

"Why would I run away?" Geena asked in confusement.

"I am about to kill you!" Heero exclaimed, taking out his gun. "Are you 

going to plead for your life or what?"

* * *

"GO HEERO!" Relena yelled cheering from her room. "KILL THAT GIRL!"

"Relena-sama are you okay?" One of the maids asked, walking in on the 

devilish girl.

"Ah yes. Leave me be." Relena said calming down, lest the whole house 

determine her mental. I am a peacecraft. I am a peacecraft except when it 

comes to that girl. DIE!

* * *

"Why would you want to kill me?" Geena said clueless.

Heero and Duo both sweatdropped

"She's really clueless, isn't she?" Heero said almost on the verge of tears. Why won't she just get a CLUE?!

"Yup. Here, let me handle it Hee-chan," he said going over to Heero, scooping up the gun, and hugging and kissing and comforting him like a little three-year-old.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with him? Maybe he's caught what Trowa has." Quatre said, confused. Wufei just nodded.

* * *

Duo stood up with the gun and advanced on Geena. No more games.

"Oh! Duo you've come to save me?" She asked.

"No. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HEE_CHAN!…

* * *

"MINE!!" Relena screamed. The maid, who had walked in when she heard screaming, just shook her head and sat down to watch.

* * *

…You made him cry. Now I'll have to kill you. Good bye!"

And with that the screen went fuzzy and all you herd was a scream, a shot, then silence. 


End file.
